Bloodlines
by JuliaVampireDiaries
Summary: Julia and Elena are twin sisters, although they aren't the close sisters everyone thinks they are. They're more different than they are twins. Damon, and Julia become close as they work to figure out what she is. Stefan and Elena grow close also, but trying to break Damon's and Julia's relationship up.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, throwing my alarm clock across the room. My twin sister, Elena, was already awake, of course. I rolled my eyes at her. My parents died only months ago, and here I was stuck living with my sister and brother in my aunt's house.

Today was my first day of returning back to school. Elena's friends were coming over to pick us up, or so they think. I plan on leaving early and walking to school. I'd rather shoot myself than be in the same car with all three of them.

I clambered out of my bed, and brushed past Elena. She was my twin. Well, almost twin. I had the crazy curls, she had the pin straight locks. She had brown eyes, I had hazel. She was short, I was average. She was nice and sweet, I had the sarcasm. See what I mean? Not the twins everyone thought, huh.

I stripped my clothes, and stepped into the shower, the water so hot it was cold. Just the way I like it. I washed my hair, my body, and shaved. I stepped out of the shower after spending at least 25 minuets in their. I wrapped the towel around my petite frame before changing my clothes.

I painted my nails black quickly. I threw on my black muscle shirt, that in white read, '_Act Like A Lady Talk Like A Boss' _In all capitol letters. I threw on my pink and red shorts, that were pretty short, some might say. I put on my dangly feather earings, and my dark pink converse. I added some mascara, and eyeliner before walking out of the bathroom.

Elena was in dark wash skinny jeans, with a bright red tank top. She wore a leather jacket over it, with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was parted to the side perfectly. She had on some eyeliner, and mascara, and some lip gloss but that was it.

I grabbed my bag as she left the room and stuck my phone in my back pocket. I walked to Jeremy's room. He knew I was planning on ditching the other girls, so he let me in easy. I think I was the only one he trusted, a little anyway. I didn't give him any trouble about the drugs he took.

I climbed out the window, and jumped down onto the small roof. I jumped down from that to the ground. I walked around the house to the side walk. I then decided I would take a walk throught the woods. Who cares if I'm late anyway.

I turned back around and stepped into the woods. I found a trail to walk on about 10 feet into the woods. I had some scratches on my legs from the thorns, and they were leaking blood. I wiped them with my hand, but they kept bleeding.

"This is just fucking great" I was talking to myself.

"Katherine, you know better than to use that language" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around on heel, and looked up. I was met with the bluest eyes I have ever seen. He had jet black hair, and a smirk plastered across his lips. He was taller than me, so I easily had to look up. He was dressed in all black, his shirt, leather jacket, jeans, hell even his shoes were black.

"Excuse me? I don't know who you're talking about" I heard my voice say, attitude seeping through.

"Excuse me? I believe I'm talking to you... Katherine" he returned.

"Okay, whatever. I don't know who you're talking about. I'm Julia" I returned, calming myself. This guy was obviously confused, and needed to be put into a help center.

"No, you're Katherine"

"As I said before, I'm Julia" I felt the blood drip down my leg and I wiped it up. "You wouldn't happen to have a napkin or a band-aid would you?"

I looked up to see the guy walking towards me, I walked backwards on instinct. That was until I hit a tree trunk, and he walked closer until we were touching. He kneeled down, and I looked at him. He tilted his head to the side, and angled it so his mouth was over the cut. I was getting confused and very worried.

"Look, umm.. OW" I was interupted by him biting my leg. I felt something pierce my skin, and start to take my blood out. Tears slowly began to fall from my eyes, as the pain was unbearable.

After a few more minuets, I began to feel light headed and I slumped against the tree. I saw black dots coming towards me and I knew I was about to pass out. Just as my eyes shut, I felt the teeth let go of my leg, and someone thrusting something into my mouth.

I bit down slightly, feeling something seep into my mouth. It was sweet, and salty. I began sucking on it, swallowing more of it with ease. I no loger felt like I was going to pass out, and my leg no longer hurt.

I stood up straighter, and opened my eyes. It was the guys wrist in my mouth. I shrugged it off, and gripped the wrist in my hand. Every once and a while I could feel blood dripping down from my lips. He gently got his wrist free after a good struggle.

He smirked that smirk, he had down before, and pointed to my chin. I pulled out my phone, and flipped the camera so I could see myself. His blood stained my lips, and there wer little trails from my lip corners to my chin. I took a picture wanting to remember this.

After, I wiped the blood off with the back of my hand. I stuck my phone back into my pocket, and looked back up at the guy again. He seemed to be looking with guarded curiousity. He seemed to be focusing on something else too.

"Umm... What are you?" I asked, my voice sounding small.

He snapped out of his focus, and seemed to be thinking of an answer to my question.

"I will show you. You must promise not to run or scream, or anything" He answered seriously.

I nodded, "I won't"

He turned around so his back was facing me. I didn't know what to expect. All I know was that I was scared. He turned around and looked my in the eye. His eyes dialated.

"You will not tell anyone about this. After school you will see me in the parking lot,you will get in my car without objection, no matter what your friends say. ."

I felt myself repeating what he had said. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't.  
" I will not tell anyone about this. After school I will see you in the parking lot, I will get in your car without objection, no matter what my friends say."

He grabbed my phone from my pocket, and put in his number. He nodded after, giving my phone back, "See you after school" he winked, "Oh, and the name's Damon. Damon Salvatore"

With that he turned around and dissapeared. I collected my thoughts about what had just happened. I looked at the time. 30 minuets late for school, at this rate it will be another 30 minuets before I actually get there.

I walked out of the woods and onto the side walk. I began walking humming Happy to myself. I felt like I was walking on clouds, I could hear, see, and smell things I didn't realize I could before. I had pep in my step and I made it to school 25 minuets later.

I signed myself in, at 55 minuets late in the office. I got a late pass from her, and I went to my locker. My class this period was 1 hour long so I was dragging it out. 5 minuets later the bell rang, and everyone filed out.

**A/N**

**So here's the first chapter! What do you all think? **

**I hope you enjoy this story! All rights reserved to L.J Smith! **

**Any comments, or suggestions leave in the comment box!**

**I will try and update as soon as possible. I have been getting loads of homework so it might be a few weeks before I am actually able to. **

**Xx **


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodlines Chapter 2:

Julia Pov.

The school day was over almost as soon as it had started. I was now sitting in last period, bored to death. Elena and her friends had bothered me all day, and I now was sick of them.

Elena was sitting in front of me, Bonnie on the left, and Caroline behind me. I was boxed in completely. I was looking out the window, ignoring whatever the teacher was babbling on about.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bonnie point to me, to Elena. Elena turned around and passed me a note.

'What are you staring at?' the note read.

I wrote back, 'None of your damn buisness'

I stuck it on her desk when the teacher wasn't looking. To be honest I wasn't staring. I was thinking about what had happened this morning.

Damon Salvatore his name was. With his ice blue eyes, and jet black hair. His all black clothing looked good on him I must admit. I was looking out the window when I saw him leaning against a chevy camaro convertible.

He saw me looking and motioned to the door. I nodded and got my bag, and put my stuff in it. There was still 25 minuets left of this class.

I stood up with my bag and ran out the door. I heard some mutters following my leaving and I heard footsteps following me. I turned my head and saw Elena, and her friends following me.

Left, right, straight I ran. Pass classrooms, bathrooms and bubblers. Outrunning the other 3. I ran past the office to the doors where freedom waited.

I ran out the doors and into the parking lot. I ran to where Damon was parked and saw him in the drivers side. I quickly got in and slammed the door behind me.

"Drive!" I said sharply, out of breathe.

He hit the gas, and I smirked at Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline as he drove by them. There eyes were wide and there jaws to the ground.

I leaned back in my seat, I turned to Damon, to see him smirking also. He slowed slightly, but he was still driving fast.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not recognizing the road we were on.

"To my place" he replied.

"And where's that?"

"You'll see"

He pulled down a road and a few minuets later we came upon a giant house. I stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind me.

The house was like a mansion. It was beautiful. There was a garden out front, and the house was of wood.

"Wow" I said breathlessly.

"Come on, I'll show you around"

I followed him in. I scanned the room we were in after he shut the door. The room was huge. A grand fire place took up room on the back wall. There was lamps, and pictures, and so on.

"Damn" I whispered.

I saw him smirk proudly out of the corner of my eye. I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys, I thought.

"Where to next?" I asked after I finished staring at the room.

He motioned to me to follow him. I followed him through a set of doors, he stopped and I took a step back marveling at the giant library.

"You read?" I guessed.

"Sometimes, my brother does mostly." he replied with a shrug.

I nodded, I walked towards the books, running my fingers gently along the edges, scanning at all the names.

"Gone With The Wind, Pride and Prejudice, The Arabian Nights, Dracula" I had a small laugh at that before continuing. "The Great Gatsby, Adventures of Huckleberry Fin, Wuthering Heights." I whispered the names as I read them.

I paused, seeing all of the books. All of these books could easily make a few miles long I thought to myself.

"Come on, you have to see upstairs now" he went upstairs, me following after one last look at the library.

"Thats my brother Stefan's room," he pointed down the hall to the left before continuing walking. "Those are guest rooms"

I poked my head in a room, seeing the old furnature. There was a bed in the center, with a chest on the floor and a dresser against the wall. The wood was cherry stained dark.

I heard footsteps walking away, and I ran to catch up to Damon. Well he's a fast walker! I thought privately.

The floorboards squeaked beneath my feet as we walked down the hallway. There were large paintings on the walls as we walked.

They all looked from the 18th century. He must like old stuff, I pushed away an uneasy feeling, and followed him into a room, which my guess was his bedroom.

"I'm guessing this is your room?" I said when he sat on his bed, after shutting the door.

"Yeah, It is" he answered.

His room was very modern. There was a Tv, and an on-joining bathroom. There was a balcony next to his bed, and on the other side a pile of books. There was a huge mirror leaning against the wall.

"You have a nice house" I said a few minuets later.

"Thanks" He patted the spot next to him for me to sit.

I raised my eyebrows before deciding the hell with it. Might as well, Live free or die young! I took a few steps and sat down next to him.

He looked into my eyes and his eyes dialated. "Tell me everything about yourself. Your name, siblings, where you live, everything."

"Julia Marie Gilbert. I'm 16, and have a twin sister named Elena Marie Gilbert, and a younger brother named Jeremy Gilbert who's 15. My parents died in a car accident last year, and We now live with my Aunt Jenna in my parents house. We live at 2104 Maple Street, Mystic Falls Virginia" I felt myself answering his questions even though I tried not too.

Damon looked back in my eyes, "You will not remember any of what I asked you, or what you answered"

He turned away, and I blinked a little confused about what had happened. I remembered what had happened though.

"Why'd you just ask me that?"

"Ask you what?" He returned a little caught off guard.

"What my name was, my siblings, where I lived..." I answered becoming more and more confused.

His eyes narrowed, "How do you know that I asked you that? I thought I erased your memory" Although it seemed like he was talking more to himself than me.

I stood up, "I'm just gonna go..."

"No you aren't"

"Yes I am" I turned on heel and walked towards the door.

I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. I didn't hear him lock the door. I did feel his teeth sink into me.

"Get away from me" I yelled pushing him away.

He fell backwards, his eyes wide. My blood dripped from his mouth. Under his eyes were dark veins, and his eyes were blood red.

"What the fuck are you?" I snapped, covering my neck with my hands.

He sighed, before standing up and biting his wrist. He thrusted it into my mouth forcing me to swallow his blood. He took his wrist away.

"You are a very confusing girl. You don't say anything this morning, you flip out this afternoon. You don't have vervain, but yet you can't be compelled." he muttered to himself.

"Wait what?"

"I'm a vampire" he answered my question.

After a moment his fangs and veins went away along with his red eyes. He went to his closet and got a new black shirt as I took a moment to take process of what just had happened.

I slid my back against the door sitting on the cold hardwood floor. What was I? I thought.

Damon came back over to me, "Come on I hear my brother with your sister"

I stood up, "I don't want to see her"

He sighed, "Jump on my back, my brother won't know where we went"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I snapped.

"Do you want to see your sister" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No.." I mumbled.

"Then come on"

He squatted down and I climbed onto his back. "Close your eyes"

He ran, where I don't know. I kept my eyes open, ignoring what he said. The world blurred by me. We passed bookcases, beds, dressers, and so on.

He finally stopped."Where are we?" I asked once I hopped down.

"Downstairs, in the cellar" he whispered.

He lead me through a door to a room. There was a large freezer, and some trunks. A coat rack blocked the door we came in. He opened another door.

"Come on, we're gonna go to your place" he said.

"Okay" I hopped on his back and he ran to my place.

He dodges trees, and prickers and so on. In the next second or two we were at me place. I checked my phone, 3:24. Great, Aunt Jenna's home.

"You coming in?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you at your room" he replied.

I walked up to the door, and opened it. Aunt Jenna was there, sitting on the stairs, a grim look on her face. I shut the door behind me, and Aunt Jenna stood up, her arms crossed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why the hell did you ditch school? The school called to say you did, and then your sister called to say you jumped in a car with a guy at least 6 years older than you" Aunt Jenna yelled.

"1, I wanted to. 2, okay. 3, Elena should mind her own damn buisness" I returned angrily.

"Don't get smart with me. Give me your phone, and your phone password."

"Why?" I asked skeptical.

"And your laptop. You've lost electronic privlages for a week, and you WILL go with Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie to school in the car." Aunt Jenna snapped.

"Excuse me? You aren't my mother or my father so don't talk to me like you are. You will NEVER take the place of them. So you can take your ass away from me. And I don't take orders from someone who isn't my parent" I snarled.

I pushed by her, and marched upstairs. I opened my room door and slammed it behind me to make a point.

"DON'T SLAM DOORS" Aunt Jenna yelled.

I opened my door, just so I could yell at her. She was at the bottom of the stairs, hands on her hips. Both our faces were red.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO FRICKIN DO" I yelled back.

"DON'T GO OFF WITH RANDOM GUYS 6 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU"

"DON'T ACT LIKE MY MOM BECAUSE YOU FRICKIN AREN'T" I yelled furiously.

When she didn't say anything, I slammed the door. This time louder. Aunt Jenna didn't say anything.

I was tempted to hit something, maybe something of Elena's I thought.

I sighed, "I'm sleeping in Jeremy's room tonight"

I heard something tap on my window. Oh right! Damon! I thought. I walked to my window and opened it up.

Damon sat on the tree looking at me expectantly, "You have to invite me in" he said when I didn't do anything.

"Hey how was I supposed to know! I'm not a vampire expert! Anyway, Come in!" I said exasperated.

Damon climbed through the window with ease, not making a sound. He looked around the room, "This is nice"

I shrugged, "Yeah I guess. This is mine and Elena's room, thats a bathroom then next to it is Jeremy's room. Downstairs is the kitchen, living room, and Aunt Jenna's room"

Damon nodded with a smirk, "I heard you and your Aunt yelling"

I raised my eyebrows, "And...?"

"Nothing" Damon replied. "Wanna do something? Like go to my house and get drunk or something"

"Why the hell not. When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Whenever you want." Damon replied.

"Alright, hold on quick" I walked into Jeremy's room, "Cover for me?"

"Sure, you know the price though" He said.

I sighed and passed him a $20. He nodded sticking it in his pocket. "And you'll be home when?"

"I'm not sure just keep mine or your window unlocked"

"Alright, any later than 12 and I'll need another payment of $20"

"Got it" I answered, walking back into my room.

Damon was sitting on my bed with an amused look on his face. "You're sister is downstairs talking with your Aunt about you"

I rolled my eyes, "What else is new"

"And she's about to come talk with you"

"Well come on! I don't want to see my carborn copy!"

**A/N**

**Hey! Sorry this chapter took so long to write! I'm hoping you won't have to wait to long for me to write the next chapter. **

**Hope you continue reading!**

**Xx **


End file.
